A fight of passion
by Kishusbabe
Summary: KishuIchigo...My first one...One shot... Ichigo and Kishu are fighting. Nothing new...Or is there... Lemon...hehehe


This is a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction... Ok so im going to try to write another fanfiction... OMG it's not Inuyasha...WOW...This is a Ichigo and Kishu fanfiction...Since this is my first time writing a fanfiction...Other than Inuyasha, it's going to be a One-shot...Enjoy...Yay...Now let the one-shot start...Rated M for sexual behaviors, language, and just for the hell of it...What? I am the writer... Wait didn't I say it was about to start...Sorry...Ok I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew...DUUUUU... This is not from the dubbed version... Ok i have to rant about that... The dubbed sucks...Omg... I read the manga, and i was like cool...Youtube. I loved you, how could you put that on there? So i went to another downloading site called and i watched Tokyo mew mew in Japanese English subtitles. I feel in love with the anime...4 kids go to hell... Sorry i got of subject... Now finally here is the Tokyo mew mew fanfiction. Kishu and Ichigo, enjoy!!!!!

A fight of passion

A smile. Simple, yet heart warming. A hug. powerful,and rewording. A kiss. A kiss is a portal into the heart. A smile,a hug, and a kiss. Heat, passion; love, life; a new beginning.

Ichigo. The leader of the Mew Mews. Strong, powerful; beautiful.

Kishu. On earth to regain what is rightfully his peoples. Strong,smart, passionate, handsome.

Enemies. They fight, against each other. Death was not feared, when one died the other would be victorious. It was a possibility, in which nether feared.

Hiding there feelings, living to protect, or gain what was rightfully there's. Love was a weakness. Yet they both shared it, but strangely it was for each other.

"Mew Mew strawberry metamorphoses!" Ichigo screamed out her transformation phrase.

"Kitten, don't fight me.You already know who will win." Kishu said amused.

"Im going to destroy you, once and for all Kishu!"

"I would love to see you try Kitten."

Suddenly Kishu's diggers appeared in his hands. Ichigo lashed foreword, and clawed at him. Kishu dodged, and quickly knocked Ichigo on the ground.

" If your going to fight kitten, fight better. Otherwise i will just finish you off here, and now."

" I'm so scared Kishu. Ichigo said sarcastically. " If you wanted to kill me, you would have a long time ago."

" Kitten. What would be the fun in that, I want to watch you suffer. See your tears, your screams, and your useless attempts to save this place."

"Kishu, you bastard!

Ichigo jumped up and punched Kishu right in the face. Kishu laughed. Then punched Ichigo in the face, making her fall on the ground once again.

"Pathetic." That was all Kishu said, before teleporting in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped on Kishu pinning him down. Kishu was being punched non stop. Punch, kick, slap. Suddenly, Ichigo was thrown off of him, and hit the ground hard. Blood began to come out of the newly formed scrapes. Slowly Ichigo got up. Walking over to Kishu, she punched in straight in the face. Quickly being punched back by the alien.

"Ichigo give it up, you are never going to win!" Kishu yelled at her, throwing her once again against the ground.

"Shut up, Kishu!" Ichigo screamed running at him once again. A punch, a kick, a slap. Hours of fighting. Breath, slowly leaving there body's. An endless battle,nether giving up.

Once again Ichigo threw a punch at Kishu. He grabbed her hand, bringing her close.

"Give up." He whispered.

" Never." She said out of breath.

Kishu brought her closer, and kissed her lips. At first Ichigo didn't react, suddenly her arms went around his neck as she began to kiss back. Fiery passion consumed them both. Ichigo was forcefully put against a wall, the kiss became lustful. Kishu was not about to go easy on Ichigo, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall once again. Ichigo's claws went into his back. A painfully sound came from his mouth.

"Don't be such a pussy Kishu."

"Don't be such a bitch Ichigo."

Ichigo slapped Kishu across the face, blood now flowing from the scratches left from her claws. Slamming her against the wall once again, they kissed. Kishu grabbed Ichigo's hands and slammed them into the wall, her legs going around his waist. There toughs fighting for victory. A fiery lust was being consumed.

"I hate you Kishu."

"Ichigo, you have no idea how much I hate you."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Ass hole."

"Slut."

There lips pressed against each others once again. Kishu went down to her neck and bit it, causing a painful sound to leave her mouth. Ichigo was pinned hard against the wall. With one hand Kishu held her there. The other removing her top. Massaging her left breast with the free hand, his mouth went to the other. Keeping a tight grip on her, his mouth went to her other breast. Moans soon escaped her mouth. Kishu bit her breast, causing some blood. Roughly he was massaging the other one. Nether of them plained on this being slow, or soft. Ichigo's remaining clothing was ripped off her body. Kishu's hand explored her body. Pushing two of his fingers into her folds, she moaned loudly. Pumping his fingers hard, and fast into her body she was almost screaming. Kishu removed his fingers from with in her folds, and quickly removed his pants. Her body craved his, as it was with him. Kishu entered her body, hard. Screams escaped from her moth as her brutally pumped into her body. Gaining speed, she began to trust hard as well. There body connecting with each other at the same time. The speed increased, and so did there screams. Finally after what seemed like hours of them fucking. They stopped.

" Kishu you, you ass hole."

"Shut up, bitch."

"That's it." Ichigo said, and punched him again.

"It's on, Kitten."

End

Well...I thought it was good. What do you think? Read and review. Thinks.


End file.
